mortal_instruments_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Instruments Role Play Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 October 2016
01:35 Hey nat... 01:36 On skype? 03:40 and nvm 03:40 ur already here 03:54 Yo 03:54 wibbles Neko 03:54 Waddup? 03:54 Creating they High Warlock of Brooklyn 03:54 and talking with Akira, and 03:54 a special person on kik 03:55 Wait, he's online 03:55 yea 03:59 Oh 03:59 So 03:59 Ima go finish grey 04:00 k 04:00 Anything else you doing 04:00 trying no not be bored asf 02:41 I just wanted to pop in say... 02:41 June... 02:41 Your char 02:41 Is legendary 03:20 *agrees with Dota even if she isn't here* 10:46 JUNNY! 10:46 (OMG) 10:46 it looks 10:46 AMAZING (OMG) 10:46 NATALIA <3 10:47 eh? what looks amazing? 10:47 everything 10:47 ;.; 10:47 aww come one 10:47 you did better 10:47 *on 10:48 nuuu 10:48 ;.; 10:48 I like the color scheme 10:48 WAY better 10:48 haha...i was planning to have a faded picture behin it 10:48 i just can't get how to really position it accurately xD 10:48 it's pwetty 10:49 anything for the wiki <3 10:50 i never get to talk with the guy who just left 10:50 he's always here though 10:50 he is 10:50 ;-; 10:50 Hey 10:51 Creation:Original/Grey Cherry 10:51 k 10:51 Junny 10:51 you wanna go look at it? 10:54 *goes to work on her own charrie* 10:55 Junny 10:55 ;-; 10:55 ;.; 10:59 u know what 10:59 i could absolutely go for general support lol 10:59 ? 10:59 reall? 10:59 yeah really 10:59 *really 11:00 sweet 11:00 probably creation won't be that much today 11:00 (bounce) 11:00 So, what would GS do? 11:01 shit 11:02 I have to make that requesting user rights page don't I? 11:02 well, it'd apparently have a hand for each dept 11:02 yeah, i think 11:03 ;.; 11:03 alright 11:03 I'll create the page when I can, and I'll talk to Dota to see if you actually have to go through the process 11:05 but really 11:05 Yo 11:05 will you look at the creation for me Juuny 11:06 *junny 11:06 Sorry I was gone 11:06 Had dishes to wash 11:06 mk 11:06 tis fine 11:06 ah sorry i already am xD 11:06 should vampires have this part where they've arrived i na clan of what? 11:07 ? 11:07 So, is my character acceptable? 11:07 just a little bit of fixes dear 11:07 like, New York they end up in Hotel Dumort 11:07 Hotel Dumort 11:07 i have the new rules in that creation part, so try to take a look at it 11:07 yes @nat 11:07 idk about London tho 11:07 :) 11:07 I see you found my special emote 11:08 lol i was to write "@nat" 11:08 ik 11:08 :P 11:08 Nat, is my character acceptable? 11:09 idk 11:09 *shrugs* 11:09 Junny is looking at it 11:09 ask her 11:09 *slaps nat with tail* 11:09 *bites tail* 11:09 I have my own Creation to work on 11:10 who is hot asf 11:10 ��You ass... 11:10 My tail.... 11:10 *pets Neko* 11:10 you'll be fine 11:10 mr torrun (am i right for mr.?) 11:10 promise 11:10 ... 11:10 Mr???? 11:10 e.e 11:10 Damn right 11:10 he don't deserve that title 11:10 e.e 11:10 oki doki then 11:11 Shut up nat... 11:11 Nu 11:11 :P 11:11 neko then, please read the new rules 11:11 ew im so formal 11:11 *hisses* 11:11 only I call him Neko 11:11 Link me? 11:11 wait 11:11 Junny 11:11 what happened 11:11 to Faeries? 11:11 Creation:Original 11:11 they aren't on there... 11:11 i'll add faeries then? 11:11 can they be full, or nah? 11:11 please 11:12 BUT 11:12 half-faeries 11:12 only 11:12 oohhh.... 11:12 yea 11:12 what about the queen and such? 11:12 ah i know 11:12 I mean, admins only 11:12 the admins own the queen/king whichever 11:12 yea 11:12 only 11:12 they can be full 11:12 preferably Crats 11:12 yea 11:12 ur impossible 11:13 xD 11:13 :P 11:13 xD 11:13 you <3 me 11:13 i should go for crat sometime xD 11:13 yup 11:13 camp's too plain too sometimes 11:13 Fuuuuk.. 11:13 ikr? 11:14 I have so much to write over 11:14 plus when you arent to be trusted.... 11:14 ;.; 11:14 I mean 11:14 sooo . . . how about the consul and all? 11:14 ik I fucked up 11:14 but I mean 11:14 aww nat calm down 11:14 Why didn't you tell me all this shit nat!? 11:14 loldont blame her 11:14 I thought you just get bit and that's it!? 11:15 I have to bury his ass too?! 11:15 haha, we base on the books dear 11:15 absolutely 11:15 That I've never read... 11:15 you should 11:16 e.e 11:16 Is it in manga form? 11:16 get off your lazy ass and read them for once 11:16 no 11:16 it's not 11:16 GO READ IT 11:16 Then fuck it 11:16 alright...faeries are up 11:16 k 11:16 Brb 11:17 should we make up the wild hunt..or that's for later? 11:17 *shrugs* 11:17 wait 11:17 *must put them in alphabetical order, minus Nephilim 11:18 :P 11:18 alewady did that 11:18 *already 11:18 faeries can be put last 11:18 i mean, they're not much in the books 11:18 well ,currently 11:19 too bad 11:19 already did it 11:19 I need help on my Warlock Dx 11:19 Well, I did say he slept for a whole day 11:20 *shrugs* 11:20 Can I say she buried his ass in the amount of time before digging him up and leaving him with a blood pack or some shit 11:20 that's why I don't look at these 11:21 maybe..but tell why she did that 11:21 i mean, its not normal for the sire to bury one 11:21 It was during sex and she accidently killed him 11:22 It happens... 11:22 Trust me 11:22 Okay, I gotta go 11:22 Brb 11:22 o/ 11:23 Junny 11:23 I have chat log hacks 11:23 just letting you know 11:23 yey 11:23 can i have them? can i? 11:23 mhm 11:23 but 11:23 yesssss!!! 11:24 yea 11:24 Juuny 11:24 *Junny 11:24 i can die checking claim in camp and creations here lol 11:24 lolz 11:24 sorry 11:24 nah its fine 11:24 good to keep me busy 11:25 mk 11:25 I like coding and categorizing 11:25 I need halp 11:25 with my Warlock 11:25 ? 11:25 what's missing still? 11:25 like, idk where i cant his life oto go... 11:25 Creation:Original/Zander Hawk?t=20161023043138 11:25 *to 11:27 you know what we need Junny? 11:28 ah wait 11:28 we need IC requests 11:28 checking something else \\.// 11:28 like 11:28 to be0 11:28 *- 11:28 okai 11:28 uh what kind if ic requests? 11:28 *of 11:28 like 11:28 to be on the Seelie court 11:28 or on the Council 11:28 ahhh....yeah sure 11:29 the consul, is it a user that owns hi,/her? 11:29 *him 11:29 cuz i thnk its fine 11:29 I think so 11:29 but 11:29 the seelie stuff is tricky 11:29 if they abuse power or anything 11:29 we can put the character on lockdown 11:29 yeah sure 11:30 immaa put Damon as candidate then xD 11:30 YOU IDIOT 11:30 i didnt know 11:30 well, nvm 11:30 ? 11:30 ur a good guy 11:30 did I fuck up? 11:30 dont do it again 11:30 ??? 11:30 what happened? 11:30 ah no, i was referring to jemmy 11:31 ik 11:31 but 11:31 what 11:31 happened? 11:31 he used my char infobox w/o permissin 11:31 o.o 11:31 cuz i was still up fixing it 11:31 I was going to 11:31 but 11:31 like 11:31 haha xD 11:31 Madison Ravenstorm 11:31 it's probably fine now 11:31 I did a thing that's better 11:31 yeah it looks cool 11:32 I kinda wanna make it a character template 11:32 but like 11:32 o.o 11:32 go on 11:32 hell no 11:32 it's not too bad to try, right? 11:32 I guess 11:32 i mean, we're just starting and all 11:32 yea 11:32 I will eventually 11:32 any ideas for Zander? 11:33 hmmm 11:33 being High Warlock of Brooklyn 11:34 maybe he kind of did well in peacing out rogue downworlders in hsi city 11:34 or even helped shadowhunters 11:34 perhaps 11:34 *should totally make his mom a vamp* 11:34 but nah 11:34 haha 11:34 dont think so 11:34 shed eat him 11:34 eh 11:34 Warlock tho 11:35 (OMG) 11:35 i like how im the only one with a werewolf 11:35 I'm getting my hair dyed morroe 11:36 test 11:36 *morrow 11:36 (a) 11:36 and fuck 11:36 I didn't impliment those yet 11:37 So what have I missed, also Where is the page that you moved my character to Nat? 11:37 test 11:37 under Work In Progress on the creation page 11:38 after comments have been made, it'll be moved there unless it's perfect 11:38 then it's under Created 11:40 so is there anything i can help with 11:40 um 11:40 as of rn, not yet 11:40 I have to go create a page 11:40 and then a helper test 11:40 eventually 11:40 ;.; 11:41 but I think 11:41 that I'll have three diff helper tests 11:41 one for each dept. 11:41 I see no point in making just one and having people fail because they don't know anything about a particular dept 11:42 now that is smart 11:42 I failed the test a few times because i didn't know claiming 11:43 >.< 11:43 I see no point in doing that to our users 11:43 got one point bellow first try and one point above for second try 11:43 ? 11:43 for the helper test 11:44 ah 11:44 but 11:44 points? 11:45 *wants to get chat hacks for camp to piss Mel off again* but nah 11:46 yah know, Junny 11:46 What if we did comments, IN the comments section? 11:46 the comments can't be chabged 11:46 *changed 11:47 eh? 11:47 ah w8 guys 11:47 ? 11:47 im off for breakfast for a while 11:47 mk 11:47 brb o/ 11:47 o/ 11:47 i just thought 8am was a late breakfast but realised it is 7am for summer 11:48 xD 11:49 it's almost 7 here 2016 10 23